


Detention

by celesgiri (ovijiaboardz)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Detention, Gen, High School, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/celesgiri
Summary: In which the girls have an unexpected gathering in detention after school.





	Detention

Detention was especially crowded today, Honoka noticed. She sighed, remembering what Umi had said earlier. Yeah, this  _ would  _ be going on her college applications. They’d see an application filled with countless detentions and think Honoka was some kind of delinquent - when in reality, she just couldn’t stay awake! Algebra was so boring! 

Her pink wristwatch beeped, causing the ginger to groan. She was late to her own detention, of course. She rushed inside and did a double take. Hold on, she recognized most of the girls in here! She saw Rin, humming to herself and tapping her feet, unable to sit still. She saw Nico, sitting across from Rin and staring out the window, her face twisted in a scowl. She’s seen those two in here before, but what shocked her was that Kotori and Maki were here too. What did they do? Neither one of them seemed like the type to get into trouble.

She took a seat beside Kotori in the desk behind the aforementioned first years, hanging her school bag on the back of the chair. “Kotori-chan? There’s so many people here, it’s like u’s has gone bad!” She burst into a fit of giggles, rather amused by her own joke.

“Honoka-chan, now’s really not a good time for that,” Kotori hushed, but it was too late. Unfortunately, the detention monitor was already on her about it.

“Miss Kousaka? You think you’re so funny, but you won’t be laughing when I add an extra hour to your penalty,” she barked. “I don’t want to hear from you again.” She turned to face the rest of the class, her hands on her hips. “That goes for the rest of you, too! No talking!” 

Nico snickered under her breath. “If there’s one thing Nico’s learned from the hours she’s spent here, it’s why Ms. Haruka’s been divorced twice!” 

“Miss Yazawa! That’s another hour to your penalty. If you have something to say, say it loud enough for the class to hear!”

Nico flashed two peace signs and gave the monitor puppy eyes, desperately trying to worm her way out of further trouble using her persona. “Nico-nico… me? What did Nico do?” She pressed in a cutesy voice. “Nico’s _so_ _very sorry if she-“_

“No negotiating! If you disrespect me any further, I won’t hesitate to make an example out of you!”

“Eat shit, you mean old hag.”

“That’s another day! Your little butt better sit down in this same room tomorrow, do I make myself clear? Anyone want to be next?”

The third year pouted, slumping into her desk without another word. When the rest of the group is silent, the teacher gives them a smug smile, clicking her red nails on the surface of her desk. “Good, good. That being said, I have an emergency meeting to attend. The student council is holding a meeting in the other room, and Miss Ayase has agreed to report to me if she hears any noise. I’m hoping for your own sakes that you will all be on your best behavior, yes?”

The students collectively nodded. Nico refused to make eye contact.

“Good. I’ll be going now,” she informed them, showing some folders into her purse, slinging it over her back and leaving the room. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Rin giggled. 

“That was really funny, Nico!” She said. “I had to try really hard not to laugh… that poor teacher. She’s always so hard, it’s like she doesn’t know how to have any fun, Nya!” 

“Damn right! Who does she think she is, talking to the great Nico like that!” She paused. “Oh, right. Speaking of which. What are you all doing here?” She asked, motioning to Honoka and Kotori. “Maki!? You too? What’d you do! Tell Nico!”

Kotori went red, a little embarrassed over how she managed to land herself in here. “Well… I was thinking about things, and I spaced out during the entirety of Bio,” she admitted. “I missed a quiz, so I was sent here… I think I’ve learned my lesson. I need to try to pay better attention!”

“She’s so good… way too good,” Maki muttered, shaking her head. “Don’t you think your teacher should’ve tried getting your attention? Sure, you hold responsibility, but she’s got to do her job too. If she lets her students slack off, she won’t be taken as seriously as an authority figure,” the first year mused, narrowing her eyes and twirling a lock of her hair between two fingers. 

“I guess, but I’m still going to try my best moving forward,” Kotori answered meekly. Maki and Nico exchanged glances. That girl was way too sweet for her own good. They may not see eye to eye on most things, but they knew exactly what the other way thinking right about then.

“Let me guess,” Maki inquired, staring Honoka down. “You slept through algebra again.”

“Yeah… you got me.”

“Typical.”

“Honoka’s always here,” Nico told her. “It’s almost a part of her routine. You, Maki, however - Nico’s never seen here before! What did you do? Aren’t  _ you  _ supposed to be little miss perfect rich girl who-“

“Oh my god, shut up,” Maki snapped. “I lost track of time in the music room. They were locking up the school, almost locked me up, got all mad and gave me detention.”

“Huh?” Honoka tilted her head to the side a little in question. “Why can’t you just go home and practice your piano and singing there?”

Rin nodded. “That’s right, Nya! It’d keep you out of trouble for sure!”

There was a certain sadness in Nishikino’s eyes for a moment, but she was quick to try and cover it back up. “There is no piano in my house.”

“Why not?” Kotori asked. “You’re very passionate about music, and don’t you want to pursue it someday?”

“Plus your family is all rich and stuff, so they could totally afford a piano,” Nico pointed out.

“I want to pursue music, but they don’t care what I want. They want me to be a straight A student who goes to medical school to become a doctor, carry out the family tradition and fulfill the lost dreams of  _ dead people,”  _ Maki told her, a bitter edge to her tone. “This is the only place I can express myself.” When she realized just how much she’s told them, the first year buried her head in her hands. “Oh dear, I’ve said too much.”

“It seems like she doesn’t want to talk anymore, Nya….”

Kotori nodded. “We should leave her be for now.”

“It’s really whatever,” Maki grumbled, her face still pressed against the desk. “I’m just moody because I’m going to be in a ton of trouble when I get home. Your parents may not care, but mine do.”

Nico blinked, taking a sip out of her water bottle. “Nico won’t get in trouble! They’re overseas anyway, Nico!”

“Wait a minute,” Honoka intervened, changing the subject entirely. “What about Rin? Why is she here?”

“Ah, I was… having a race in the halls with some friends,” Rin explained, not making eye contact. “Running in the halls is already not allowed, so when I crashed into my history teacher, he wasn’t very happy, nya…”

“Was it worth it?” Honoka asked.

“...yeah. It totally was!”

Maki looked up from her hands. “I can’t believe I landed myself here,” she grumbled.

Suddenly, Nico shushed them. “You guys, hear that? She’s coming back. Sit back down and pretend you’re bored out of your mind.”

The girls quickly switched positions, staring out the window or laying their heads on the desk. Honoka pretended to be asleep. 


End file.
